


The Tape

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Collars, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Femsub, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Leashes, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: After finding a video tape in a box of Summer Rose's belongings, team RWBY decide to watch it together, only to discover that it was a sex tape that Summer had made with Raven.





	The Tape

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by TheAce.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave your own suggestion, and I'll get round to it as soon as I can! Thanks.

“Ruby! This is completely filthy!” Weiss exclaimed, coughing as a cloud of dust erupted form the box, as the heiress pulled out what looked like a video tape.

One weekend, Ruby and Yang had decided to invite Weiss and Blake back to their house on patch for the weekend while their father was away. It just so happened that Taiyang had been doing a bit of spring cleaning before he left, and had stumbled upon a box of Ruby’s mother’s old things form before her passing. He had left the box in Ruby’s bedroom, knowing that she’d likely want to look through it and see if there was anything she wanted to keep before he put it back up in the attic, and of course, the girls had all stumbled upon the box. After a little hesitancy on Ruby’s part, with her mother’s death being such a sensitive subject to her, she eventually decided that she would rather share this experience with her friends and sister rather than alone.

And so began the Saturday afternoon of Ruby and Yang reminiscing about their mother, with Weiss and Blake listening intently to how perfect and pure Summer Rose sounded. Both girl’s wished that they could have met her, and of course, Ruby and Yang got a little emotional, and so they would change the subject to more light-hearted topics, reminding them that they should cherish the happy memories.

The four rummaged through Summer’s belongings, with Ruby and Yang recognising a couple, such as her signature white cloak that had faded over time, although most of it was things from her time with team STRQ at Beacon that had been long since forgotten. Most of it was photo’s or books, and even a diary, although Ruby insisted on reading that alone. Finally, at the bottom of the box, it was Weiss who found a dusty old VHS tape.

“Don’t blame me!” Ruby pouted, frowning. “What is that anyway?” She asked, as Weiss handed it to her, and the silver eyed girl dusted it off, reading the writing on the side. “Huh, Yang, that’s odd... it says ‘Summer & Raven’...” Ruby frowned down at the tape. It must have been old, considering that it was at least seventeen years since the two had seen each other last, although it didn’t seem to be damaged in any way.

“That’s weird.” Yang agreed, also frowning, as she sat beside Ruby on the floor, while Weiss and Blake sat on Ruby’s bed.

“What do you think it could be?” Blake asked, all four girl’s curious as to what was on the tape.

“No idea.” Ruby replied. “I guess we’ll never know. I mean, how would we watch it?” She asked, as Yang seemed to remember something.

“Oh, we can watch it!” The blonde exclaimed, starting the other three a little at her sudden outburst, the lilac eyed girl eager to see what hers and Ruby’s mother’s had made a tape about. “Sorry, I just remembered that Dad has a VHS player in his room. It’s old, but I think it still works.” Yang explained, before hopping up from the floor and heading off to fetch it.

The other three debated what it could be about, until the blonde girl returned with the VHS player. She hooked it up to the TV in Ruby’s bedroom, before turning it on.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather watch this alone?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, what if it’s something really personal, like only for family?” Blake added.

“Guys!” Ruby pouted again. “We’re team RWBY! We do everything together! Besides, we’re practically family anyway!” Ruby assured the two, sitting between the two and hugging them tightly, earning a head shake and smirk from Blake and an eye roll and a blush from Weiss. 

With the confirmation that all four of them would be viewing the tape, Yang put it into the player, finding that it was already rewound to the beginning, and began to play it.

The four girls watched, as the sound and picture began to come in. Ruby clutched onto Summer’s diary with one hand, and felt Yang hold her other hand, glancing over at her as they shared a reassuring smile, before turning back to the screen and watching intently. The first thing to be seen was Raven’s face, pale skinned and red eyed, with long jet black hair. Ruby and Yang had both seen pictures of their mothers before, even one or two videos, but it was still strange to see them moving about on video.

“There, camera’s set up.” Raven muttered, looking into the lens and giving a little smirk, before looking at someone off camera. “Are you ready back there?” She called out, stepping back from the camera. The girl’s could see that she was wearing very little, only her school blouse and skirt, barefoot on the dorm carpet. She appeared much curvier when she wasn’t wearing such restricting clothes, with breasts to rival Yang’s, very curvy hips, and an average sized yet very round butt.

“Y-Yeah! Just a minute!” A voice called back, presumably Summer’s. Ruby shifted in her seat, biting her lip as she heard her mother’s voice for the first time in ten years. Whatever this tape was, she would be sure to treasure it forever. However, none of the girl’s of team RWBY could possibly have anticipated what was to come next.

The four girl’s watched, as Raven walked off screen to the left, only to return seconds later with what appeared to be a leash in her right hand. The girl’s frowned, then gasped when that watched Summer Rose crawl along the ground, following Raven with the leash attached to a collar around her neck. The girl was on all fours, stark naked save for her collar, a pair of handcuffs that made her crawl rather awkward, and small clamps on each nipple that were connected by a short chain.

“W-What is this?” Yang wondered aloud, her face turned bright red, and she looked around the room at everybody else’s expression’s. Ruby’s face matched her own, as red as her namesake. Weiss was wide eyed, her hand over her mouth in shock and red cheeks, while Blake watched the video intently. It wasn’t long before all three other girl’s were looking over at Ruby – it was her mother after all, that they were all seeing naked. It was shocking how much Summer and Ruby looked alike; both with dark crimson hair, silver eyes, and a supple petite frame with a comparatively big butt compared to the rest of their bodies, and small but round breasts.

Ruby turned even redder, as she shot out of where she sat and bolted out of the room, still clutching onto the diary, leaving the other three girls to watch the tape alone. 

“A sex tape... Should we stop it?” Weiss asked Yang, trying to be reasonable, but secretly hoping that she said no.

“I... maybe we should just see where this goes first...” Yang said, her face just as red as Ruby’s had been as she refused to make eye contact with the heiress. “M-Maybe it’s not what it looks like.” She added. Weiss nodded, happy, as the pair rejoined Blake in watching the scene unfold.

Raven seemed to have put the leash down, and was circling Summer, who was kneeling before the much taller woman, looking anxious yet notably aroused. The black haired woman circled the other a few more times, before stepping out of frame again. Summer gulped, not daring to look anywhere but straight ahead, giving Blake, Yang and Weiss a profile view of her from her right hand side, until Raven returned, standing behind Summer and holding something in her hand that appeared to be a riding crop.

“Are you going to be a good girl this time?” Raven asked, almost startling poor Summer.

“Y-Yes...” The petite girl responded, looking innocent as ever.

“’Yes’ what?” Raven snapped.

“Yes Mistress!” Summer instantly replied, as Raven smiled, satisfied.

“Nothing like last night is going to happen again then?” Raven asked. “You’re going to keep your hands to yourself until I give you permission to do otherwise?” The red eyed woman spoke with an authoritative tone, making even the RWBY girl’s shudder with fright, and they wondered how terrified Summer must be. When the girl hesitated to reply, Raven brought the riding crop down on her own palm with a loud smack.

“N-No Mistress!” Summer cried out instantly, breathing heavily in anticipation. Raven smirked, chuckling, as she took a blindfold from her bedside table, approaching Summer still from behind, and fastened it around her eyes, blinding her.

“Good.” Raven told her. With that, the former bandit sat on the side of her bed, picking up Summer’s leash and leading the blind girl towards her. Summer crawled even more awkwardly without the use of her vision, but Raven’s tugging on her leash eventually led her in the right direction, until she was kneeling directly before the woman.

Without uttering a word, Raven spread her legs, revealing her lack of underwear to the camera, and tugged on the silver eyed huntress’s leash to pull her head between her legs, guiding the girl’s mouth to her crotch. The girl’s watched as Summer struggled to locate Raven’s entrance, only for the dominant woman to grab a fistful of the girl’s hair, earning a short yelp from her, and forcing her face between her thighs. Although Raven didn’t say anything at all, Summer seemed to know exactly what she was expected to do.

The three girl’s watching heard a series of wet noises coming from between Raven’s legs, although couldn’t see exactly what was going on. Yang took a second to inspect her teammates looks, seeing that Weiss now matched Blake’s. Both girl’s sat gazing intently at the screen, watching as Ruby’s mother orally pleasured Yang’s mother. Yang followed suit, watching the events unfold before her, as her own mother crossed her legs over behind Summer’s head, locking her head between her thighs and forcing her face into her crotch.

The blonde girl shook her head. This was her own mother she was watching! Not only that, it was her biological mother with her step-mother, making the entire scenario before her twice as weird. So why did she feel like this? Weiss and Blake had no reason not to get turned on by the video, assuming they were into that sort of thing, but why did Yang feel the same way? Regardless of the reason, her purple eyes remained glued to the screen, watching her two mothers in their explicit situation.

“That’s a good girl Summer, get your tongue right in there.” Raven ordered. Despite her calm, confident demeanour, Raven’s face was flushed red, and she was breathing heavier, clearly showing that she was enjoying Summer’s pleasuring.

Summer obediently worked her tongue inside Raven’s pussy, sliding it between her already wet folds and exploring inside her pussy, tasting the woman’s treat as she pleasured her ‘mistress’. The girl’s watching could see a growing wetness between Summer’s legs as well, her own juices dripping onto the carpet, making a mess under her that she willingly ignored in favour of servicing Raven.

“Focus more on my clit.” Raven ordered, though with her thighs clamped either side of Summer’s head, covering her ears, the girl didn’t seem to have heard her. Raven picked up the riding crop again, reaching behind Summer and bringing it down on the poor girl’s backside. Summer squealed in pain, as a bright red mark was left on her left ass cheek where Raven had struck her.

“Idiot, I said don’t forget my clit!” Raven barked. Summer nodded, immediately altering her position slightly to wrap her lips around Raven’s sensitive nub, working her tongue to get the woman off. Although she seemed to have been genuinely hurt, Summer’s wetness only seemed to grow, becoming more aroused at being hit by the woman.

Raven threw her head back, moaning as the petite girl between her legs did a very good job at pleasuring her. Every so often, if Summer seemed to be slacking, or if Raven just felt like it, the red eyed huntress would strike the poor girl again with the riding crop, usually on the ass, although occasionally striking her inner thigh. With each hit, Summer would receive another red mark on her otherwise flawless pale skin, and let out a pained squeal, working harder to please her mistress.

After a while of this, Raven orgasmed, managing to contain her composure rather well, letting out an aroused yet dignified moan as her body was wracked with pleasure, shuddering and tightening her thighs around Summer as she soaked the girl’s mouth with her juices. The petite huntress was eventually released from between Raven’s legs, falling to the floor with the woman’s juices smeared around her mouth, panting heavily. It wasn’t long before Raven yanked on Summer’s leash, forcing her back up onto her knees again, and grabbing a fistful of her hair. The poor girl was clearly desperate for air, her mouth hanging open and panting like a dog.

“You’re disgusting.” Raven spat, before literally doing so, spitting onto the silver eyed girl’s left cheek. “Just a disgusting pathetic slut, that’s what you are.” The black haired woman added, spitting in Summer’s face again. “Aren’t you? Aren’t you?” Raven repeated the question several more time, slapping Summer hard across the face before she could respond, earning cute whimpers from her all while holding her by the hair. Summer didn’t seem to mind the derogatory statements or the abuse, in fact even nodding her head in agreement.

“Yes... Yes mistress! I am!” The girl whimpered, as her hair was pulled tighter, earning a quiet wince from her.

“What are you?” Raven asked. “I want you to tell me what you are!”

“I’m a disgusting pathetic slut, Mistress!” Summer cried. Raven glared down at Summer before she let go, allowing her to once again fall to the floor.

Raven sat back down to compose herself for a moment, before looking down at the huntress on the floor. Yanking on the leash yet again, Raven noticed red marks around the smaller girl’s neck from when she had been pulling on the leash. The woman pursed her lips, before reaching down to the girl’s collar.

“Does that hurt?” She asked her quietly.

“A little...” Summer admitted, biting her lip.

“Is it too tight?” Raven asked.

“No, Mistress.” Summer told her. Raven leaned back, sighing, yet crimson eyes still fixed on Summer.

“Do you remember the safeword?” The taller woman asked.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Are you going to use it?” 

“No, Mistress.” 

Raven smiled, looking down at her lover, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead, earning an adorable smile from the petite young woman, before her collar was loosened slightly by her mistress.

“Tell me if it’s too tight again, okay?” Raven told her. Summer nodded, and Raven smirked “Are you ready to continue?”

“Yes, Mistress!” Summer responded, eagerly. 

Despite the whole display being a little uncomfortable, albeit irresistible to watch, Yang took comfort in knowing that her step-mother was consenting to what her mother was doing to her, and that Raven displayed at least some compassion to her submissive lover.

“Good – over my knee.” Raven wasted no time in returning to her strict, dominant persona, that Summer took a second to realise the change, Once she did however, she wasted no time in scrambling to Raven, helped by her mistress to crawl onto the woman’s lap, stomach down with her hands cuffed and pinned under her body.

Before long, Raven had Summer lay across her lap, bent over with her supple yet round ass sticking up in the air, exposed for the camera to see, as well as being at the mercy of the red eyed huntress. The silver eyed girl didn’t need a warning to know what Raven was planning; being bent over her knee like this could only mean a spanking. She would, however, have liked a little warning as to when they were going to begin, with the dominant woman keeping her in suspense for a while.

Raven smiled, glancing briefly at the camera, as she ran her right hand over Summer’s soft, round butt, caressing and squeezing it as the girl swung her legs gently and playfully. The black haired woman’s fingers even dared to venture between Summer’s wet folds, slipping into her soaking cunt that got wetter and wetter with each second she was kept in suspense. The girl could feel her arousal growing as raven touched her, only the whimper in denial as the woman’s hand left her, instead venturing upwards towards her ass and probing her asshole gently with her middle finger. It was much tighter than her pussy, although Raven recalled all too well how Summer had taken a strap on to each of the two holes.

“P-Please, Raven!” Summer begged. As fast as lightning, Raven’s hand left Summer’s ass as she raised it in the air, only to bring it crashing down on the girl’s left cheek, earning a loud shriek from the silver eyed huntress.

“Don’t you dare speak unless spoke to!” Raven barked suddenly. The woman’s outburst even scared the RWBY girl’s who were watching, each of them jumping, startled, yet unsurprised that Raven had a temper not unlike Yang’s. The red eyed woman took a deep breath before she continued. “You know the rules, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Summer responded, receiving another hard spank, this time to the right cheek, letting out another cute yelp.

“Are you sure? Refresh my memory, will you?” Raven suggested. Summer swallowed.

“No speaking unless spoken to...” As the silver eyed huntress spoke the first rule, Raven brought her hand down on her ass again, making the girl yell in pain, leaving a red handprint on her cheek and making her wetter.

“Go on...” Raven assured her. Summer bit her lip, before continuing.

“No disobeying an order...” Summer continued, once more receiving a spank to the ass. She just about managed not to scream this time, instead letting out a pleasured moan that, judging by her red face, she was very embarrassed about.

“Refer to Mistress by her proper title...” The girl stated, whimpering in pleasure again as Raven spanked her yet again.

“Mistress’s pleasure comes before anything else...” Raven spanked Summer once again, caressing her reddening ass in between spankings.

As Summer went on listing off seemingly arbitrary rules, Yang took another opportunity to look around the room at Weiss and Blake. Neither girl seemed to want to turn the video off, thankfully, with Weiss red faced and sitting with her knees together to hide her own growing wetness, and Blake... oh God!

Yang looked in shock and disbelief, watching Blake with her right hand down the front of her underwear, shifting about inside. The cat girl was red in the face and sweating a little, trying to subtly hide the fact that she was masturbating to the video of Raven and Summer.

Yang looked away quickly, acting as if she hadn’t seen her partner touching herself, and continued to watch the video of her mother’s.

“Are you sure you haven’t missed one?” Raven asked. Summer bit her lip.

“...No masturbating without Mistress’s permission...” Summer spoke. Raven smirked, as she spanked Summer again, five times in rapid succession, although all equally as hard as before. Summer was biting her lip hard, still wet, although with her ass as red as Ruby’s cloak, she was surely in great pain, even if she was getting off on it.

“That’s right, and what did I catch you doing last night?” Raven asked.

“I’m sorry Raven! I wa– AHH!” Summer was cut off by Raven as the red eyed woman resumed spanking the girl.

“What did you just call me!?” The black haired woman roared, continually spanking Summer’s ass bright red, landing a few strikes in the centre of her ass, or even on her wet pussy.

“OW! I’M SORRY MISTRESS!” Summer wailed, her voice shaky, but her pussy still dripping wet. Raven spanked her several more times, even harder than before until the poor girl’s ass was sore and tender, and bright red. The two girl’s eventually fell quiet, with the only sound being Summer’s heavy breathing and wincing at her punished ass.

“I forgot another rule, Mistress...” Summer spoke. “Mistress must stop whatever she is doing if I say the safeword.” The silver eyed huntress stated. Raven glared down at her. 

“Is that supposed to be funny?” She asked, grabbing Summer by the dark locks and yanking her head up. Summer cried out in pain as she did, tears streaming down her face, with Raven delivering several more spanks to the poor girl’s ass again. “Are you trying to be clever? Because you’re not. You’re just a stupid, worthless little slut who doesn’t know her place!”

By now, Summer’s ass must have been killing her, as the poor girl quivered; each and every of Raven’s harsh spankings flooded her body with pleasure, edging her even closer and closer to orgasming with each swat of her palm against Summer’s rear. 

“YES! Please Mistress! Harder!” Summer cried out, causing Raven to hesitate. The red eyed huntress could sense that Summer was nearing orgasm, and getting an interesting idea, a smirk appeared on her face.

“You want to cum?” Raven asked. Summer nodded frantically. “Good, then you’ll do as I say, or else I swear to God, I will not hesitate to tie you to the bed and leave you here for Tai and Qrow to find.” Raven threatened, as the girl over her lap nodded her head, biting her lip.

Raven eased Summer off her lap, before pushing her back on the bed so that she was lay on her back. Summer winced as her sore ass was pressed into the bed, but daren’t complain, simply awaiting patiently for Raven’s next move. It wasn’t long before she felt Raven climb on top of her, before her entire mouth was covered by the black haired woman’s cunt, as she sat atop her plaything’s face facing her body. Summer had been subjected to this in the past, and knew to immediately begin eating out Raven, as the woman leaned forward to play with the smaller girl’s cunt.

By now, none of the three RWBY girl’s were even attempting to hide their arousal, as they watched Raven first undress herself, tossing her skirt and blouse aside and giving the camera a good shot of her incredible round D cup breasts, before she decided to reward her ‘pet’. Blake was still masturbating, one hand down her pants and the other up her shirt, squeezing her breast. Yang had been hesitant at first, but had also eventually succumbed to her arousal, as she began to finger herself. Even Weiss was struggling to hide the fact that for a while now, she had been subtly masturbating, slipping her fingers between her thighs and into her underwear.

Summer moaned into Raven’s cunt, as her patience and obedience finally paid off, and she was rewarded not only with the pleasure of pleasuring Raven, but also by having her stern and stoic mistress be humble enough to finger her soaking wet pussy. After all of Raven’s teasing, the silver eyed girl was already rapidly approaching orgasm, and after her pet submitted to her to willingly and obediently, so was Raven.

The taller huntress leaned forward more, moving her hands out of the way and instead using her mouth on the girl as she lay across Summer’s body so that they were both eating each other out. Raven used her now free hands to lightly tug on the chain that connected Summer’s nipple clamps, earning a cute gasp from the girl as she ate her out. Although Summer had far much more experience in giving cunnilingus, Raven wasn’t a complete amateur, allowing her lover to be on the receiving end of uninhibited pleasure if she had been good.

The two girls were so close now, both of them building up to the grand finale. Meanwhile, almost twenty years on, the three girl’s watching the tape were equally turned on, and also right about to orgasm too.

It was of course Summer that came first, her body shaking as she moaned loudly into Raven’s cunt, pushing the other huntress over the edge and causing her to orgasm too. Both girl’s cried out each other’s names into their lovers cunts, just as the RWBY girl’s also climaxed, with Blake being the first, then Yang, and Finally Weiss, who was doing an appalling job at being subtle now. 

Raven sighed, turning to Summer and lying next to her.

“Was I good, mistress?” Summer asked, the innocent look returning to her eyes.

“You were wonderful, my little rosebud.” Raven told her, kissing her gently on the lips and smiling sweetly.

The tape ended there. For a while, the three girl’s didn’t know what to say, the atmosphere undeniably different now. The smell of sex and sweat was in the air, as each huntress redressed herself, avoiding eye contact with the other two. Finally, Yang broke the silence.

“So... we should never talk about this again...” she spoke, her face bright red, same as Blake and Weiss, although the blonde was far more embarrassed than either of them. To them, it had just been a smut film, but that had been Yang’s mother and stepmother having sex, which she had just gotten off to.

“We could check if there are any more...” Blake suggested, the two other girl’s looking over at her. “I mean, just to make sure that Ruby doesn’t find them!” The cat Faunus explained.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that.” Weiss spoke. “Looking for the tapes I mean! Not doing what they were doing...” She quickly added, before looking down, blushing and muttering under her breath. “Unless, you guys wanted to... I suppose I wouldn’t mind if you guys did.... that, to me...” She muttered. The three girls exchanged awkward looks, before all simultaneously making a mad dash to the attic to see if there were any more of Raven and Summer’s video’s.

 

‘And then, she threw me down, told me what a bad girl I was, and demanded that I eat her out! It was so good! I wish I could have spent every hour of my life with Raven, having her dominate me, use me, own me...’

Ruby read on in Summer’s diary. After the video, she wasn’t surprised to find that her mother had filled the pages of her diary with mostly smut. The young silver eyed huntress couldn’t help herself, and soon found herself masturbating as she read the smut that filled the pages, reading all about her mother’s sexual endeavors, wishing it were her that was being dominated. By who? Well, she was Summer’s daughter, and Yang was Raven’s daughter, so it only made sense that it would be her older half sister, tying her down to the bed, forcing her to pleasure her...

“AHH!” Ruby cried out, as she came in her own panties, ruining them. She closed the diary, making sure not to let it leave her sight, as she slumped down, panting heavily, the thought of Summer being dominated by Raven permanently ingrained on her brain.


End file.
